The Exiled Soul Reaper
by DragonGirl414
Summary: Krystal Draco is a soul reaper in exile for gaining hollow like powers. She joins Ichigo's school and joins him and his group to save Rukia. Crappy summary. What can I say I'm not good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**The Exiled Soul Reaper**

Prologue

Authoress: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so have mercy on me. Anyway Krystal do the disclaimer for me.

Krystal: The authoress does not own Bleach only her OCs and me :)

Authoress: On with the story (Evil laughter)

Krystal: Uhhh ok awkward.

* * *

It was raining, everyone ran for cover from the chilling rain. One figure was just standing there the cold rain not bothering the mysterious figure. As the figure stood there a small pool of blood was forming on the ground. In one swift movement the mysterious person was gone. Soon two person showed up wearing black (I can't describe the soul reaper outfit, sorry) and each had a katana by their side. These people were called soul reapers or death gods. They were tracking another soul reaper, one that was exiled. The soul reapers disappeared and continued their search for the exiled soul reaper. They didn't notice the mysterious figure hiding in the shadows, watching the soul reapers leave the figure departed from the shadows and walked down a certain street to find a certain candy shop. (Urahara's candy shop XD)

* * *

Authoress: Well that's all for now. I'll try to make the first chapter longer.

Krystal: See you guys later.

Authoress: This takes place the night when Rukia gives her soul reaper powers to Ichigo.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Exiled Soul Reaper**

Chapter 1

Authoress: Ok here is chapter 1 of the series.

Krystal: Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only my OCs and the plot.

* * *

"Ichigoo", shouted a familiar figure.

"What", replied Ichigo punching Keigo in the face which was normal.

"Didn't you hear there's a new student coming from America and I hear she's a real hottie", exclaimed Keigo.

Once the teacher came in everyone took a seat and settled down.

"O.k. we have a new student and I expect you to treat her properly. You can come in now".

A teen about 16 or 17 years of age entered the classroom. She has black medium length hair and the bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes (or eye) are light blue and seemed to sparkle from the light. She has a slim body with all the curves in the right place. Right now, most of the boys were eyeing her body.

"Hello my name is Krystal Neiko (A.N I just made that last name up) and just call me by my first name."

By now almost all of the boys were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Some girls were eyeing the girl with jealously while others were admiring her beauty.

Time skip: after class

Krystal POV

Well my prediction was right I'm surrounded by boys and girls. I just hope they don't start a fan club about me. Here I am being drowned in questions… ugh wonderful. I somehow was able to sneak away from the giant crowd without them noticing me. My first thought was 'God I need to get away from these people.' Then I thought about the rooftop and that was probably the safest place for me to hide.

No one's POV

Krystal made her way to the roof when she suddenly felt the presence of a hollow.

"Looks like I have a job to do" she muttered. Krystal then swallowed a green pill and soon her soul was separated from her body. Krystal was now wearing a black outfit (soul reaper outfit) with a katana and a blade by her side.

"Hey cover for me will you Ruki," she asked the look alike. The twin named Ruki only grunted in response and left.

'Emo girl' thought Krystal out loud.

'I heard that' Ruki's voice said in her mind.

Outside the high school Krystal followed the presence of the hollow. Just as she tracked down the hollow she caught sight of a familiar face.

'Isn't that kid Kurosaki Ichigo,' she thought. While she was in deep thought and confusion she didn't notice the figure that was approaching her.

"Hey who are you?"

"Huh," Krystal turned around and saw a small girl.

"Rukia, uhhh I can explain why I'm wearing this," stuttered Krystal as she tried to think about something.

"Your a soul reaper right?"

"You know about them Rukia?"

"Yeah so is that guy, he's substitude soul reaper," replied Rukia pointing at Ichigo who was currently still slaying the hollow.

"Well I'm a substitude soul reaper as well," said Krystal.

"Then where's your badge," asked Rukia

* * *

Authoress: Cliffhanger.

Krystal: That's all for now. See ya next time!

Ruki: Review... or suffer.

Authoress/Krystal: Ruki!

Please Review


End file.
